


Stolen Fragments

by DanaKMulderScully (mulder_itsme)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, MSR, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulder_itsme/pseuds/DanaKMulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each steal from each other. None of them mind at all. MSR. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Fragments

Mulder paces the office.

The current case had been puzzling and draining, but there is no stopping him from wanting to crack it by morning.

It's 2 a.m. and Scully remains at the desk, one of her hands at her temple as the other drifts through the pages of the current file. Mulder walks past her, towering behind her, sipping his coffee as he quietly surveys the same file. She reaches towards his hand and takes the steaming cup.

She steals a sip of his coffee, he doesn't mind.

…

Scully sits on her sofa, a plate of pasta in her hands, as she listens to her partner's latest theory. The pasta slips through her lips, the slick alfredo sauce, leaving a trace on them as she later wipes it off with her agile tongue.

Mulder inquires for her opinion, as always "Any theories Scully?"

She softly smirks, before lowering her fork, "Can I at least finish my dinner before talking about dismembered bodies?"

"Sorry.", he chuckles, before moving in and taking the fork in his own hand, scooping up some of the loose pasta stands and bringing them to his own mouth. "Is it okay if I continue with the slides then?"

She grins, "Be my guest."

He steals a bite of her food, she doesn't mind.

…

"What are we here for Mulder?", she sounded slightly irritated, but anyone would after having been sitting in a car for 5 straight hours during the latest stake out.

"I told you Scully…", he pops another sunflower seed in his mouth, his tongue expertly moving it from side to side. His Jaw flexing in determined movement to get the small prize from inside. She should have been listening, but she was more interested in the anatomy of his mouth. "He has to eventually come out. You'll see."

She snaps back, "Well, it better be in the next hour or so. I am starving, and you are paying for dinner."

He sighs a laugh, and her hand find her way into the bag of sunflower seeds in his lap, taking a handful and tipping them into her mouth.

She steals his sunflower seeds, he doesn't mind.

…

She looks over her latest toxicology report trying to make sense of things, the damp motel room not really helping her think. She has her TV on creating white noise in the back ground. A documentary of Africa is on.

She drops her glasses taking a break when Mulder walks in her front door. He seems eager.

"Hey Scully…you have to see this."

He sits by her side at the bed, taking the control from its place at her bed stand, and changes to the local new station showing their current suspect having been killed in a car accident.

"Now what?", he turns his head asking her.

"I have no idea Mulder…"

He steals her TV control, she doesn't mind.

…

Mulder walks in the autopsy bay, Scully all clad in her scrubs her hands deep in a man's vicerals. He has gotten used to this sight and is just fine.

"How's it going?" He asks, sipping his coffee.

"How does it look like?", she retorts, eyeing his cup. "Is that Starbucks?"

He walks up to her bringing the cup to her lips as she takes a long sip. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Just what you would expect from a man that was 'attacked' by insects. The amount of insects I have found in his lungs are enough to write a new Guinness record." She begins the incision on the man's stomach when a swarm flies out to the lights above.

They look to the ceiling a bit flabbergasted. Scully turns to him, her eyebrows questioning as she says "Butterflies in his stomach? Guess he was nervous at the time of death?"

Mulder chuckles watching as Scully grins to herself.

She steals him a laugh, he doesn't mind.

…

Auld Laune Sine plays from the TV on the cold hospital lobby.

Mulder smiles mischievously, and when she does turn to him, he seizes the chance. His lips find hers softly meeting. She stops breathing.

He finally pulls back finding a smile over her face when he does.

"The world didn't end?"

"No…no, it didn't." Her smile spreads more. She really didn't think he would ever openly and publicly show affection. After all, they had both agreed nothing would be public.

He steals her a kiss, she doesn't mind.

…

He sits by his fish tank, the light somehow soothing the blinding pain of his mother's passing. Scully walks to him placing a hand on his shoulder, a cup of chamomile tea in the other as an offering.

He turns to her, forcing a thankful smile from his broken shell. "She wanted to tell me something Scully…I just-If I had just answered when she called…If I had just gotten there I-"

"You need to stop blaming yourself Mulder. How could you have known? You can't expect to be responsible of everything in this world. Stop breaking yourself. You don't deserve it."

His eyes turn to the floor. He knows she is right, but it's not that easy to forgive himself. She brushes her finger tips on his cheek, erasing the tracks of a rouge tear.

She steals his tears, he doesn't mind.

…

"It was my last chance…", she drops in his arms, the only place she has the strength to actually let go. Ironic. Her dreams of having a child all broken and untrue.

He wraps her up in him, he won't let her fall.

"Don't give up on a miracle.", his hands brush her auburn hair, as her forehead rests on his chest. The only words he can muster to get her back in the fight. Because if he loses her, he loses himself.

She looks up to him, a smile surprisingly making its way into her lips, as she presses her forehead to his.

He steals her fears, she doesn't mind.

…

He turns to her in bed. She lies awake still staring at the roof of the small motel room. His hands find their way under her shirt brushing her bare stomach. She sighs softly.

"What's up?", the bridge of his nose presses against her neck.

She smiles, his lips starting to linger and moans as he nibbles her flesh.

"Thinking….just thinking." She turns to face him, brushing his face with her hand as he catches it to bring it to his lips.

She smiles for a while before once again sighing.

He frowns. "You should have stayed. You didn't have to follow me. The last thing I want for you is to follow me into hiding for the rest of your life. You deserve more than I can offer…"

"Don't say that. I chose to follow you. I want this. Mulder…I wouldn't change a thing. I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiles softly, his arms pulling her waist against him. He has escaped death to once again be next to her. He buries his face in her neck, as her hands find her way into his hair. He molds his body against hers like he has done many times before but hadn't been able to do for so long.

They have stolen each other's everything, neither of them minds.


End file.
